PROJECT SUMMARY: ONCO-GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE The Onco-Genomics Shared Resource (OGSR) provides members of the Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center (Sylvester) access to technology platforms and assays for studying the genomics and epigenetics of cancer that are far too specialized for any one laboratory to support on its own. The OGSR employs four full- time technicians and one part-time technician who are cross-trained on workflows and quality control assessments. The facility is charged with providing rapid turnaround times, a service menu tailored to Sylvester investigator needs, and cost-effective use of resources. Next generation sequencing (NGS) capacity is maximized with automated library preparation and the ability to simultaneously run two different sequencing chemistries. State-of-the-art instrumentation includes two Illumina NextSeq 500 benchtop sequencers, a Perkin Elmer Zephyr G3 NGS liquid handler, a 10x Genomics Chromium single cell controller, and a nanoString MAX system. NGS services support RNA-seq of all types and DNA-seq for epigenetics workflows, such as ChIP-seq and ATAC-seq. Additionally, staff work closely with investigators to develop workflows for challenging library types and single cell experiments. The OGSR also offers basic services for investigators who lack laboratory resources, such as sample extraction and quality control, to assist in furthering translational research. In coordination with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (BBSR) and the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR), the OGSR provides expert support for experimental design and data interpretation to optimize grant applications and drive post-award science. In 2017, the OGSR provided services to 27 Sylvester investigators (89% of whom were supported by peer-reviewed funding). Sylvester members comprise 69% of total OGSR users.